cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Turn Up the Music
|image = TUtM.PNG|250px |band = Chris Brown |album = Fortune''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turn_Up_the_Music_(song) |released = February 7, 2012 |genre = Pop |label = RCA |runtime = 3:49 |writer = Alexander "Fuego" Palmer Chris Brown Damon Thomas Harvey Mason, Jr. Michael Jimenez Terence Cole |producer = Fuego The Underdogs |before = Someone Like You |current = |after = Call Me Maybe }} "'Turn Up the Music'" is a song by Chris Brown. It achieved commercial success worldwide, becoming Brown's first number one single on the UK Singles Chart, and his eleventh top ten single on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart. The song also reached the top ten in Australia and New Zealand, and the top twenty in Canada, Hungary, Ireland and Slovakia. Cimorelli covered the song acappellaDescription from video reads: "We've gotten a lot of requests for an acappella video, and we thought this song would be very cool in that style. Let us know what you think! Thanks for watching! :D" and uploaded it to YouTube on March 2, 2012. Lyrics '''Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli': Turn up the music 'cause this song just came on Turn up the music if they try to turn us down Turn up the music, can I hear it 'til the speakers blow? Turn up the music, crank it up and crank it down Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: If you're classy and you know it, put your hands up in the air Put your hands up in the air, put your hands up If you're classy and you know it, put your hands up in the air Put your hands up in the air, put your hands up Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: Turn up the music, just turn it up louder Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah Turn up the music, just turn it up louder Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah Christina with background vocals by Cimorelli: Turn up the music 'cause the sun just came up Turn up the music if they try to turn us down Turn up the music 'cause I'm trying to hear the speakers blow Turn up the music, crank it up and crank it down Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: If you're classy and you know it, put your hands up in the air Put your hands up in the air, put your hands up If you're classy and you know it, put your hands up in the air Put your hands up in the air, put your hands up Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: And turn up the music, just turn it up louder Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah Turn up the music, just turn it up louder Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah Dani with background vocals by Cimorelli: Save my life, all I wanna do is party So, DJ, turn it up Let's go tonight And do whatever it takes to make it alright Dani: Turn it up (Christina and Amy: just dance with me) Turn it up (Christina and Amy: just dance with me) Turn it up (Christina, Katherine, and Amy: just dance with me) Turn it up (Cimorelli: just dance with me) Turn it up (Cimorelli: just dance) Turn it up (Cimorelli: just dance) Turn it up (Cimorelli: just dance with me) Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: And turn up the music Turn up the music Turn up the music (Lisa: Just turn it up) Turn up the music (Lisa: I need it in my life, yeah) Cimorelli: Turn up the music Gallery Turn Up the Music.jpg|Fan-Made Cover Art Video Gallery References Category:Covers